


00Q LDWS

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00QLDWS, Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: I realised I never posted these so, here they are.





	1. Chapter 1

  
"Just babies, that's what you are" Eve frowned at one Quartermaster and one infamous Double-oh agent, bickering over a piece of equipment.

Q scowled, handing her a scratched gun "Does it look functional to you?" he inquired.

"If it can fire without problems, it certainly is functional. Why?"

The agent patted Q's shoulder "I won the bet: dinner will be delightful"

"I hate you!" Q shouted, retreating in his office.

"Wait.. You tricked Q into dating with a bet?" Eve sighed at the other's satisfied grin "He'll never kiss you after this"

The agent offered her a hand "Wanna bet?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop fidgeting, Q" James sighed, eyes never wandering away from the screen showing a recap of the Reaping in the various Districts "It won't land you any sponsors" he added, voice as cold as the shade of blue his irises.

Q adjusted his glasses for the nth time in five minutes - he knew because he had been counting the seconds in his head since he had last glanced at Bond's watch, now hidden under his shirt sleeve "What do you expect me to do? Gorge myself and talk strategy?" he inquired, voice clipped by irritation and nerves, a tone of voice Bond was fairly familiar with, being the tester - and often destroyer - of Q's inventions. It was a rotten luck that he was the last surviving Victor of District 3.

James shook his head and tossed back an amber-hued drink "If you keep up with this attitude, I expect you to die"

Q waved he words away "I'm bloody clever"

"It won't save you if a Career engages you in a hand-to-hand combat"

"Shut up!"

James locked eyes with Q - the brilliant young man he had fallen in love with since he had been given the first exploding pen to test - and drew him close with a careless tug; it made James' insides twist with fear as he cupped Q's face "Come back to me: I can't lose another loved one"

A kiss had never tasted so bittersweet.


	3. Chapter 3

"...and that's all you need to know about your equipment"

"Thank you, Q. I look forward having you in my ear again"

"I'm sure you missed my prickly comments and exasperated sighs.. 007, right? I'm sorry, I can't quite remember..."

"What?"

"Oh... D-didn't they tell you?"

"They told me you were fine"

"Fine as in no longer hooked up on machines and able to work again"

"You mean you don't have your memory back?"

"Not all of it. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding a-and I understand if you don't want to work with me"

"No - no, Q. It's not that - I trust you"

"Do you? *Really*?"

"Yes. Q, listen: it's like the first day we met -"

"At the National Gallery, right?"

"Exactly. You issued me with a biometric gun and I trusted my life on its well-functioning - I didn't know you back then"

"Thank you, 007"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Q shivered against the cold and slimy stones, an hysterical giggle escaping his throat as he slipped his fingers under the glasses and pressed hard on his eyelids, colours bursting beneath them like shooting stars.

An arm sneaked around his shoulders and brought him close to a muscled flank burning up with fever "Shh, it's alright" the voice tried to soothe him.

"Don't you dare lying to me" the words left Q's mouth in a way he didn't expect to be so assertive - not when he felt hid mind slowly shattering.

The body next to him shifted closer, enveloping Q in an embrace that made his skin itch "I'm sorry"

"Don't you dare apologising to me" Q spat out. A sob escaped the cage of his ribs, rattling in his lungs wetly as he coughed speckles of blood.

"I'm a daring man" the voice tried to joke, only the ghost of a laughter behind the words.

Q didn't answer at that affirmation; once he would have berated and bitched about the voice's penchant for troubles, but not now that they were going to die in the dark - abandoned and forgotten "James" he whimpered.

The voice started to sing.

 

 


End file.
